


I Thought I'd Lost You

by femmefatal



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff, FTM Kobra Kid, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Kobra's sick and Jet's terrified.





	I Thought I'd Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> There's some pretty detailed medical imagery in this (not bloody or anything, but there's a description of what looks like a dead body), so don't read this if you think you might be triggered by that.

Jet Star tapped his foot against the sand as he stared at Show Pony’s door. It had been almost half an hour since he’d taken Kobra inside, and an hour since Kobra had collapsed on a supplies run. It’s just zone flu, the sick man had told him just a day earlier. Stop overreacting, you’re not my mom. Jet cursed himself for having believed him. What if Pony can’t fix him? What if he loses a leg? What if…

“Hey,” a soft voice said, jolting Jet back to reality. Fun Ghoul had walked over from the Trans Am and was now standing awkwardly next to his friend. “You know that’s it’s all going to be okay, don’t you?” Jet made a non-committal noise.

“It probably _is_ just zone flu. That stuff can be seriously nasty- this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard of someone pass out from it. I’ve even known one case of haemorrhages… sorry, I’m making things worse, aren’t I?”

“I appreciate your intention, Ghoul,” Jet sighed heavily. “But in all honesty- yeah, you’re making it worse.”

“Sorry. I’ll go back to Party. Just… keep your head up, yeah? We’re all worried, believe me, but expecting the worst isn’t gonna help any.”

“Okay,” Jet said distractedly. “Thanks, Ghoul.”

The smaller man jogged off back towards the main road, where the Trans Am was parked. Jet turned back to the ramshackle wooden door and stared at it intently. If he had laser eyes, he mused, he could bore through it and see what was going on. For now though, he was stuck with waiting and worrying.

* * *

 

It was about fifteen minutes later that Show Pony finally stuck his head around the door. Jet jumped up instantly and gave him a look that contained a wordless question.

“He’s going to be okay,” Pony sighed. “I’ve done what I can to stabilise him. He’s still out for the count, but he could come round anytime.” He stepped fully out the door and held it open. “You can see him if you want.”

“Thank you,” Jet gasped quickly, taking the door from Pony and slipping inside. He let it close behind him and then turned around.

He tried and failed not to gasp. Kobra was lying on the table, one arm slipping down towards the floor. An IV line ran from a bleeping machine into his swollen, sallow arm- City equipment that Pony most likely traded off a neutral. His skin was almost green and his breaths were shallow and barely noticeable.

In short, he looked dead.

Jet pulled up a stool from under the counter and sat next to Kobra, taking his icy-cold hand. He gently kissed the knuckles and held it against his cheek, unable to contain the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. His eyes slipped shut as he began to sob, clutching at Kobra’s hand, willing his eyes to open, long, spindly fingers wiping his tears away- _wait!_

Jet’s eyes flew open to see Kobra half-smiling up at him. He wiped Jet’s face dry and tangled his fingers in his hair. “Hey, Starboy,” he quipped as Jet gawped down at him. “Did you miss me?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Jet gasped, letting go of Kobra’s hand and smashing their mouths together. Kobra ran one hand through Jet’s hair and pawed at his shirt with the other, pulling himself upright while Jet ran his fingers down Kobra’s chest, over his shoulders, memorising everything about the boy he had nearly lost- the freckles that just peeked over the top of his collar, the scar on his stomach that Jet could just about see through the thin fabric of his shirt, the ridge of the edge of his binder. Their tongues swirled together as Jet worked his hands down Kobra’s arms, over his elbows, to- the IV line.

“Woah, careful,” Jet said, pulling their mouths apart. “We don’t wanna rip this out.”

“Fair point,” Kobra admitted. Some of the colour had returned to his cheeks, his lips were slightly swollen and his pupils were blown.

“Fuck,” Jet muttered hoarsely, “I thought I’d lost you. I was so fuckin’ scared, Kobra!”

“Now, come on,” Kobra replied with a coy smile. “D’you really think I’m ready to kick the bucket quite yet?”

“I can’t believe you’re joking about this,” Jet snapped, but there was no venom in his voice. “Promise me you’ll tell me next time you feel properly ill?”

“I didn’t lie on purpose!” Kobra protested indignantly. “I actually thought it was just-” He was silences by Jet’s glare. “Fine,” he said mock-sulkily. “I’ll tell you.”

Jet’s face broke back into a smile. “Good,” he said softly. “I’m glad to have you back, Kobes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a couple of oneshots that I'm going to be posting from my Tumblr (@threecheersforthedanger-days) over the next few days!


End file.
